Just Go With It
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: Tom and Harry watch Toy Story but something else happens instead. A confession and a mark, that definitely changes a few things. Vampire!Tom not the Twilight kind RPF Warnings- Slash, mentions of blood, repeated use of a swearword.


**Okay, my first adventure in published slash (breathes into paperbag) and it's RPF too (breathes more heavily). Anyway, Happy late Easter to all of my co-admins, and if yu're reading this, please review. It'd be good to see what you think :D (oh god I've come off as needy and *hit with a frying pan*) Feel free to tell me I suck.**

* * *

"So...you don't sparkle?"

Tom's look was poison, "I tell you I'm a vampire and you ask if sparkle?"

He received a grin in reply, Dan's eyes lighting up cheekily against the others stormy grey. The brunette dragged a hand through his shaggy hair, dropping it to the couch with a light thump, ignoring the way his pulse jumped slightly, "Well, look at it this way; you say your a vampire and the worst thing that comes to mind is that you sparkle,"

"You're so funny,"

"Well the slash with you and Edward isn't,"

"_WHAT?_"

Dan nearly fell out of his seat laughing at the disgruntled look on his friends face. He and the "Malfoy" had read most of the slash fiction before- it was impossible not to with the amount of questions asked by fans on what they thought of "Drarry,". Tom was definitely their hardest shipper (but if a kiss did happen, Dan wouldn't be complaining himself).

Relaxing back onto the couch he watched the blonde nervously glance from the animation to him and then back again. Dan just stared, with no subtly about it, "Yes?"

"Why are you being so calm?" the explosion was slightly louder than expected, but sill expected.

"You're my friend," Dan shrugged, turning back to the T.V, "And if Emma said she wanted to be a man and Rupert said he wanted to dye his hair I would still be as calm as I am now,"

Figuring that was the end of the discussion, he focused on the story, watching a Spanish Buzz try to woo Jessie. So that was why he jumped when Tom suddenly appeared next to him. Dan's hand flew up to his rapid heart, glaring at the blonde, "JESUS CHRIST, TOM!"

Tom ignored him, moving closer until he was practically in Dan's personal space, nearly sitting in the brunette's lap. His eyes were dark, before he ran his tongue over pale lips, voice breathy and teeth slightly sharper than they were a few seconds ago as he asked in a voice that practically smoldered with danger, "Are you scared now?"

Daniel's heart hammered against his chest, his subconscious making him want to slide further away. He followed the urge, but the desire to stay made him press into the cushions at the end. He could have rolled onto the floor, but he found himself unable to move. Tom was moving towards him, but it wasn't _Tom_. This was an almost predatory slink, as seductive as it was terrifying.

Daniel steeled himself enough to calm his pulse, "I'm not scared. I trust you won't hurt me,"

Tom's eyes were fantastic up close- red veins running through the grey that were all the shades through to a purple. Dan resisted the urge to swallow as Tom kept moving forward, his eyes trained on Dan's blue. Until they fell slightly to his parted lips and then to the cords in his neck.

Okay, now he was a little scared. But when his friends eyes flickered up, a question in them, he nodded back without even knowing his answer. And Tom leaned in.

The pain was needle sharp as the teeth dug into the skin between his shoulder and neck, before there was a pull of something that shot pleasurably from his nerve endings to the place where Tom had bitten him. The groan escaped him before he realized; low and throaty as Tom's fingers tightened in response on his arms. Then Tom was on the other side of the room, grey eyes wide and his mouth stained bright red from Daniel's blood. Daniel could feel his blood trickling down his neck (there was a hazy nudging feeling he should probably clean that up), but he kept his eyes on the panicking boy across the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," the curse followed Tom as he nearly ran into the kitchen, leaving the other male bleeding on his couch. The brunette waited for a moment, regaining feeling in his feet before hauling himself to them. He clumsily managed to reach the kitchen, watching Tom wash away the red from his stained, swollen lips.

"You should stop being so panicky," Dan mumbled, fumbling as his fingers felt odd and numb. He finally found a towel and wiped down his neck. The towel warmed with his blood, but it was stopping.

"Are you high?" Tom snapped, narrowing his eyes as he leaned against the sink, shaking his head so that the little droplets of water flew off and glinted with rainbows in the light.

Dan sent a dopey grin his way in return, "Nope. A little woozy from blood loss,"

Tom's face paled a little (if that was even possible) as he stared at the slightly red towel, "Oh crap! I'm really sorry- I wasn't thinking and-"

The shorter man held up his hand to quell the stream of apologies, instead chewing his lip as he tried to figure out what to say, Somehow, he didn't think, "That was really hot and i don't mind doin g that again," would suffice. There was ultimately no right way to say exactly what he was thinking, without sounding either creepy or horrible.

Without thinking he took a step back, thudding into the door frame as Tom took a step forward, both men staring at each other as they realized they were in a game of predator and prey.

You should never run...and shit he had just done that.

But even pressed up against the doorframe, the rectangle pressing uncomfortably into his back wasn't enough to make him regret it. The warmth radiating from Tom's body was just beginning to touch him when Dan's teeth suddenly sank through his bottom lip.

Both men froze, hearts pounding in the moment to see if either would fight or fly.

Blood flooded the blue eyed companions mouth, copper tasting and unnatural. He was never good with tasting blood; it tasted incredibly gross, and the sight unnerved him slightly. But he was able to deal with it. Which was now why he was watching his friend react now. Tom's eyes were focused heavily on the shorter mans bleeding lip, his breathing stopped before his foot moved forward in a faltering half step. Dan's eyes flicked up from the movement, looking into Tom's eyed to find...lust? Desire? Thirst? The want was clearly there, but the drive behind it was something he couldn't identify, hidden behind the storm clouds that had darkened considerably.

This time Dan was the one who took a step closer to Tom, who simply watched as Dan sluggishly pushed his feet forward, until Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Long, pale hands wrapped around his face before he found himself staring up at grey storm clouds again, but the unnameable feeling behind them unchanged.

The taller of the two pulled the bleeding lip into his mouth, before gently sucking, a move that almost buckled the brunette's knees. Fingers scrabbled at the ledge of the island, eyes fluttering shut. Then lips moulded to fit lips, both men releasing an in voluntary gasp; Dan at the shock of being kissed by his co star and Tom most likely at the fresh blood flooding his mouth like it had to the giver. But when Tom's tongue swept across his bottom lip (and for the record, he did not moan) he had to admit, maybe this wasn't just Tom being a vampire. And when he reciprocated by kissing back, that theory was definitely proved.

Okay. What they had been doing before was weird, but this oddly wasn't. So like the words of Jessie, Dan decided, _Just go with it._

* * *

**HAPPY LATE EASTER TO MY AWESOME CO-ADMINS! I LOVE YOU ALL! And a Review would be nice, even just to tell me you hate it! :D. I accept anomus ones (admins I'm looking at you).**


End file.
